


three am

by cig4rettedaydre4ms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cig4rettedaydre4ms/pseuds/cig4rettedaydre4ms
Summary: tsukishima was having a hard time at 3:00 in the morning so he called kuroo for comfort.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	three am

"Hi, can you give me a call?"

Tsukishima was on his bathroom floor, his cheeks red and tear-stained with his phone on his hand.

Anxiety was eating him up again and he didn't know what to do so he asked Kuroo, his boyfriend to ring him up.

After a few moments, Tsukishima gasped at the sudden vibrations of his device that he was holding and took a glance at who was calling him, once he saw it was Kuroo, he immediately answered the call.

"Hi baby, what's the matter?"

Tsukishima didn't say anything. He was too afraid to speak, too afraid to burst out for he didn't want Kuroo to think that he's such a wreck.

"Hello Tsukki? Are you there?"

Tsukishima didn't budge. He was such a mess and to be frank, Tsukishima didn't want any interaction with anyone for tonight. He just didn't want to be alone.

"Tsukki, baby please answer, you're worrying me."

Tsukishima still won't budge, trying to not make any noise as tears once again rolled down on his cheeks. His mind was in a frenzy, voices he didn't wanna hear started to whisper, thoughts wildly came after another. He didn't know what to do.

"Tsukki, please always remember that I'm here for you, I'll never leave you. I don't know what's happening to you but I'm right here, okay?" Kuroo spoke from the other line.

Hearing this made Tsukishima smile as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Kuroo never really failed to lessen the weight he was carrying. 

"Thank you Kuroo, I love you." Tsukishima answered after wiping his tears that were still continuously falling. 

But there was no answer. 

There was no "I love you too baby", there were no comforting words after, there was nothing, as if Kuroo wasn't there. 

Seconds passed as Tsukishima realized that the line was dead, meaning Kuroo dropped the call. With this, he tried calling Kuroo again but to no avail, there was no answer. Just beeps.

The beeping on the other line was quite familiar to Tsukishima as he shot up from his bed, tears on his eyes and his alarm going off. 

He grabbed his phone and turned off his alarm, taking a look at the call logs and with a heavy sigh, he turned off his phone. 

_ It was another one of those dreams _ . Tsukishima thought.

Tsukishima went back to bed, putting a pillow on the empty space beside him and hugged it ever so tight, as if it was Kuroo who was beside him as he cried himself to sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you enjoyed! i posted this on twt first and i thought of posting it here as well!


End file.
